


Incubus in Training

by MissMairin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Humor, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incubus was quiet, for once, the gears in his mind working to process the information. Once he finally understood, he exploded, "WHAT? You’re asexual and you summon an incubus?!”</p><p>“Well, in my defense, it was an accident.”</p><p>“OHHHH! So it was an accident, that makes it all better,” the man retorted sarcastically and rolled his eyes again. He paced around the small bedroom, running a hand through his hair, confused as to what he should be doing. Groaning in defeat, he buried his head in his hands and mumbled, “I wasn’t trained for this.”</p><p>[Or, the one where Canada is asexual & Prussia is an incubus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus in Training

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://japhers.tumblr.com/post/103983322994

“Happy birthday, Mattie!” Alfred announced, fidgeting as he shoved a terribly wrapped present into his brother’s arms.

 

“Thank you, Al,” Matthew replied with a smile, ripping open the present. He looked down into his hands with awe, grinning from ear to ear and squealed, “Al! Where did you even get this? I’ve been trying to get a signed copy forever, but…”

 

“I’ve got connections,” he admitted with a proud grin, and winked.

 

“You’re the best brother I’ve ever had!” Matthew praised, holding his present close to his chest.

 

“I’m your only brother,” Alfred pointed out, before gasping and digging through his backpack. He brought out another present, this time wrapped quite nicely. It even had a name tag and a bow, all the works. Noticing Matthew’s confused face, he held the rectangular present out and explained, “It’s from Arthur. He wished he could be here for your birthday, but you know what it’s like with him.”

 

“Mm,” Matthew agreed easily, taking the present and opening it carefully. The way he opened a present directly correlated with how well the present had been wrapped: he had never gently opened a present from his brother. Looking down, he took out a heavy, leather bound book from the box. “It’s a… book. I think.”

 

“A book?” Alfred complained, “Lame!”

 

“Actually, it looks like one of those weird spell books Arthur keeps in his library,” he explained, rubbing the front cover to rid it of any left over dust. Examining the book closer, Matthew sneezed and opened the book to a random page. “Look, it even has drawings. You think it works?”

 

“Psh, nah. If Arthur’s magic worked, I’d have like, three hundred curses on me,” Alfred joked. Leaning closer to his brother, he glanced at the book and furrowed his eyebrows. “But I gotta admit, it looks legit.”

 

“Like something out of a movie.”

 

The two brothers sat next to each other on the couch, still curious about the book. Alfred flipped through a bunch of pages, as Matthew watched carefully. Of course, Alfred got a paper cut.

 

“Are you sure you’re not cursed?” Matthew snorted, taking the book back and put it with the rest of the presents and cards he’d received.

 

“I don’t think so,” Alfred said, though he sounded somewhat unsure, but within moments he was back to normal. Jumping up from the couch, he attacked his brother and ruffled his hair. Leaning back, Alfred took in his brother’s appearance and how much he had grown, before smiling and hugging him tightly. “Sorry, but I gotta get going. Happy birthday, bro.”

 

“Thank you, Al. I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you!”

 

* * *

 

 

Matthew flopped onto his bed, groaning into the pillow. Curling up into a ball, he glanced at the clock. It read 7:39pm, and he cursed himself for even looking. Utterly bored, slightly depressed, and wishing the next day would come so he could go and see his Papa, he was desperate for something to pass his time. Yet, everything that he usually would have done didn’t seem appealing to him.

 

Stretching his arms, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the presents Alfred had given him sitting on the bedside table. Out of pure curiosity and boredom, Matthew reached out and grabbed the leather-bound book. He made himself comfortable and flipped through the book carefully, half-heartedly reading the passages out loud. Who knows, maybe something would happen. It couldn’t hurt to try; at least his life wouldn’t be so boring.

 

Frustrated and just a little bit hungry, Matthew huffed and tossed the book back onto the bedside table. He rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes, and thought about nothing in particular. That is, until someone cleared their throat -- and it definitely was not Alfred.

 

Matthew jerked upright, looking around frantically for the intruder. His eyes landed on a young man with pale skin and silver hair, looking impatient. Extremely confused, but not exactly frightened, he demanded, “Who the hell are you?”

 

The man with silver hair scoffed and rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms in annoyance, he grumbled, “Do you not realize what you just summoned?”

 

“Not really, no,” Matthew replied with ease, earning another scoff from the other man.

 

“I’m an incubus.”

 

“An incubus, huh?” Matthew repeated, sorting through his mind to remember what exactly that was. When he remembered, he continued, “You’re a demon that sleeps with people, right? But… aren’t they supposed to seduce women, not men?”

 

“W-well, I like guys too, okay?!” the man snapped in defense, wishing the blush that was rising on his neck to go away.

 

“Okay.”

 

Matthew chuckled, just at the hilarity of the entire situation. Something had actually happened because of that stupid book, it was hard to believe there was an incubus standing in his bedroom. They’re quiet for a moment, with Matthew still staring at the other man with curiosity. Even then, it was obvious the incubus was feeling uncomfortable.

 

“I’m new at this, okay!” he exclaimed in an attempt to break the silence.

 

The incubus shook his head and tried to calm himself, before he seemed to come to a conclusion. Smirking, he strode over to Matthew and sat on the bed next to him, leaning in close. They stared at each other yet again, before the incubus jerked backwards, incredibly embarrassed.

 

“Why aren’t you flustered?” the incubus demanded, annoyed that he wasn’t getting the reaction he was hoping for.

 

Matthew just looked at him with a unique expression on his face, something between a knowing smirk and an amused smile. He tilted his head thoughtfully and paused before answering, “I’m asexual.”

 

The incubus was quiet, for once, the gears in his mind working to process the information. Once he finally understood, he exploded, “WHAT? You’re asexual and you summon an incubus?!”

 

“Well, in my defense, it was an accident.”

 

“OHHHH! So it was an accident, that makes it all better,” the man retorted sarcastically and rolled his eyes again. He paced around the small bedroom, running a hand through his hair, confused as to what he should be doing. Groaning in defeat, he buried his head in his hands and mumbled, “I wasn’t trained for this.”

 

Matthew’s amused smile faltered at seeing the incubus so lost and confused. It was in his blood to be nice to people, even if they were a seduction demon. Taking pity on him, Matthew offered shyly, “I’m down for holding hands and cuddling. All that romantic stuff.”

 

“Really?” he asked, still slightly upset.

 

“Yup. We can even watch a movie and make popcorn if you want,” Matthew added, smiling softly at the other man who seemed a bit happier. If someone else was happy, Matthew was happy.

 

“Okay!” he replied with a bright smile, and jumped up. He thrust his hand in the air and declared, “I’m gonna romance you so hard, you won’t know what hit you!”

 

“Right,” Matthew replied, rolling his eyes. He got up off his bed and headed towards the kitchen, the incubus following behind him loyally. As he opened the cabinet to search for popcorn bags, a thought came to him. Turning to face the other man, he asked, “Do incubi have names?”

 

“Yeah, they do, and I’m Gilbert.”

 

“Your name is Gilbert?” Matthew snorted, and looked carefully at the incubus. He took in his appearance thoughtfully and finally concluded, “Yup. I’ve decided. As an incubus, you definitely do not look like a Gilbert. Gilbert is not a sexy name.”

 

“Well, at the moment, it really isn’t a sexy name,” Gilbert said with a smirk that just screamed trouble. He watched as Matthew finally found a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. When Matthew looked back at him, he wiggled his eyebrows and continued, “Since I’m not having sex with you!”

 

“Wow,” Matthew drawled, rolling his eyes yet again, “You are so punny. By the way, I’m Matthew.”

 

“Matthew,” Gilbert said, trying out the name on his tongue. He smiled happily and replied, “I like it.”

 

“Thanks,” he offered with a shy smile. Matthew turned back to the microwave, taking out the finished bag and dumping it into a bowl. Over his shoulder, he asked, “Do you want popcorn?”

 

“Yes please,” Gilbert answered and glanced around the kitchen.

 

The kitchen was red and white, and it was kind of amazing how many maple syrup bottles were out on the counter. He scrunched up his nose in disgust, how did an asexual maple syrup lover accidentally summon an incubus? Ridiculous. It made no sense, yet here they were, listening to popcorn kernels pop. It was domestic and cute, and he didn’t like it. This isn’t what he was used to.

 

“Ready?” Matthew asked, bringing him out of his small rant. Throwing the two popcorn bags away, he led the way into a little cozy room with a tv. He put the popcorn down on the table, bending over to look at the dvds. “What do you want to watch? Any preference?”

 

“I haven’t seen Hairspray in a while,” Gilbert admitted, bending down as well to look through the possibilities, “Do you have that?”

 

“What.” Matthew croaked, trying hard not to laugh. “You’re an incubus and you want to watch Hairspray? You just get weirder the more I talk to you.”

 

“Excuse me, it’s not like it’s a crime to enjoy a good musical now and then,” he defended, finding Hairspray and snatching it, putting the dvd in the dvd player. Gilbert stalked over to the couch and sat down, pouting.

 

Matthew giggled, picking up the remote and bowl of popcorn and settled down next to Gilbert on the couch. He strategically put the popcorn bowl on his lap, making it easier for both of them to grab a handful.

 

Once the movie finally began, Gilbert stopped his pouting and watched the movie with great enthusiasm, humming along to Good Morning Baltimore. Unfortunately, about a half hour later, he reached into the popcorn bowl, but was instead met with Matthew’s hand. He jerked away, embarrassed and unused to the mundane aspects of romance. _It’s like, foreplay, but without the sex,_ he reminded himself in an effort to stay sane.

 

Matthew only laughed, “Your face is so red!”

 

“It is not!” Gilbert yelled, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his obvious blush. He peeked through his fingers to watch the movie and snuck a glance at Matthew. Finally, when he saw Matthew was facing the tv, he removed his hands from his face and tried to relax.

 

Too bad he couldn’t relax for very long.

 

Gilbert felt an unusual weight on his shoulder. His head snapped to the side, trying to see what would be causing such a thing. It was Matthew, leaning on his shoulder, his eyes still on the tv. Red-faced and self-conscious, he stammered, “W-what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Matthew dryly replied, barely moving from his position on Gilbert’s shoulder. “My head is on your shoulder. You said you were going to romance me, right?”

 

“Right…”

 

“So then, if my head is on your shoulder, don’t you think you should wrap your arm around me?” Matthew explained, still watching the movie, before chuckling, “Or do incubi not understand cuddling?”

 

“We understand it, I just didn’t think of that,” Gilbert answered gruffly. Not quite sure of himself, he stretched his arm above his head and slowly wrapped it around Matthew’s slender shoulders, and pulled them closer together.

 

“Very good,” he teased, “Now that wasn’t that hard, was it?”

 

“Shut up and watch the movie,” Gilbert grumbled and stuffed his face with more popcorn.

 

The two men sat on the couch comfortably together, content with watching the movie, when Matthew yawned. He wiped away the water in his eyes and snuggled closer to Gilbert, closing his eyes and relaxing. (It wasn’t that hard to imagine Gilbert mentally freaking out and blushing profusely.) Matthew peeked out from one eye to look up at him. Yup, he was definitely blushing.

 

Yawning again, he sat up straight and announced, “I’m sleepy.”

 

“What?” Gilbert asked, “It’s only like 9:30.”

 

“Don’t care,” Matthew whined, standing up, “I’m sleepy. Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Come on!” Matthew called, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a standing position. He took the bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink and pulled Gilbert back to the bedroom. Pushing him to sit on the bed, he announced, “I’m going to change into pajamas. You stay here.”

 

He quickly did his nightly routine, rushing so he wouldn’t keep Gilbert waiting. Although, did demons even understand time? Would he be bored of waiting for him? Either way, Matthew was finished quicker than usual, and made his way back to his bedroom. As much as he just wanted to jump onto his bed, he had to do something first. He quickly found a sticky note and ignoring the weird looks from Gilbert, put the sticky note on the spell that had summoned him.

 

Just in case.

 

For research purposes.

 

Right.

 

“You do know how to cuddle, right?” Matthew teased, jumping on the bed and crawling under the covers.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Gilbert retorted, sticking out his tongue. Hesitating, he slowly laid down on the bed, mindful of the distance between them. Of course, that wouldn’t do for Matthew, who scooted closer to him, causing Gilbert to flush yet again. That kid would probably be the death of him, why couldn’t he just be seduced? Experimentally, he wrapped an arm around Matthew, carefully gauging his reaction. When he smiled, Gilbert knew it was the right move.

 

Who knew platonic romance could be so difficult?

 

Matthew scooted even closer to Gilbert, burying his face and enjoyed the feeling of being held. It had been a long time since anyone had held him like this, he had missed it. Apparently, even an incubus knew that petting Matthew’s head was the next (and best) move. Probably instinctively.

 

“Hey,” Matthew murmured.

 

“What?” Gilbert asked, looking down at him.

 

“If I summon another incubus, will they be you?” Matthew wondered aloud, before burying his face again. Gilbert was really warm, maybe it had to do with the fact he was a demon.

 

“That depends,” Gilbert answered, a sly smile on his face, “Do you want them to be me?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Matthew confessed, before giggling, “I’ll have to teach the new incubus romance all over again. It’s too much of a hassle.”

 

Gilbert huffed and rolled his eyes. Smiling to himself, he wrapped both of his arms around Matthew and tightened, trying to somehow show affection. The devil would probably be irritated that one of his newest incubi were trying to be affectionate, not seductive. _He’ll get over_ it, he thought wryly.

 

“Hey,” Matthew repeated, though this time was significantly softer.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you, this was really nice,” Matthew admitted shyly. This time, it was his turn to blush. Pushing them apart momentarily, Gilbert glanced down at him and grinned. Matthew blushing was probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

Though he hadn't really seen very many cute things.

 

“Yeah,” Gilbert agreed, pulling them close together again, petting Matthew’s soft hair, “It was.”

 

Maybe the weird spell book wasn’t a total waste, Matthew thought to himself as he tried to stay awake. He’d have to write Arthur a thank-you note. It was definitely worth it, falling asleep in someone’s arms. He had missed it. The last thing Matthew thought before he fell asleep was he hoped this hadn’t all been a dream.

 

Gilbert stayed there for a long time, continuing to pet Matthew and hug him. It wasn’t until his breaths had evened out and Gilbert was sure he was asleep that he even considered moving. He was careful not to wake the sleeping man as he got off the bed and turned to leave.

 

The time with Matthew, though unusual, had been nice. It was a good change from all of the seduction to be able to be romantic with someone. He was glad that Matthew was asexual, because that was the only reason they were able have any of… whatever that was.

 

Gilbert briefly wondered if he would ever see him again, before disappearing into a burst of smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

Matthew waited anxiously for night to come, wishing that the sun would set quicker. He had gone to see his Papa that day to celebrate his birthday, and he had told him everything that happened. Papa was confused, but not angry; he even suggested to try again that night. Even the incubus himself said that if Matthew wanted them to be Gilbert, they would be Gilbert.

 

So, he had to try.

 

Attempting to be calm when he noticed the sun had finally set, he opened the leather book in his lap to the page he had bookmarked. He read the passage carefully, all he could do was hope. Once the last sentence was said, Matthew crossed his fingers and hoped with all his might.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver. Slowly, he turned, and there was no mistaking that silver hair and pale skin. It was Gilbert.

 

“Hey there, Matthew.”

 

 


End file.
